A Night To Remember
by Sunmoon Anne Starr
Summary: When Thalia hosts a slumber party with the girls and Jason decides to have the guys over, things get complicated. With pranks, truth or dares, and pizzas galore, it's certainly going to be a night to remember!
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

I was at my best friend Thalia's house for a slumber party. Little did I know that it was going to be a very, um, _eventful_, night.

...Linebreaker of AWESOMENESS!...

There were 9 girls there. Piper, Reyna, Calypso, Hazel, Juniper, Katie, Rachel, Thalia, and me, Annabeth. But the bonus room had way too much stuff in it, so we decided to move all the furniture out of the room, shove all the random stuff into Jason's room(Jason is Thalia's brother), and turn on some music. After we cleaned it, the room looked a lot better. **(A/N: I know, cleaning during a party, but it's important) **After that, we went downstairs to get food (I.e. chips, popcorn, chocolate, and a bunch of other stuff that will probably give us sugar high).

"Hey! We forgot about the flashlights!" yelled Juniper.

"Charge! To the- wait where are we going again?" said Reyna.

"Basement." Thalia supplied.

"To the basement!" finished Reyna. So we all ran downstairs to get the flashlights.

"Hey!"

"Ow! You stepped on my foot!"

"I found them!"

"Everyone grab one!"

"I see dead people!"

After that last one was yelled, we all looked at each other for a second, then did the bravest thing ever. Ran upstairs screaming.

-Don't mind me I'm just a linebreaker-

No ones POV

While the girls were screaming, Jason was cleaning his room because _someone _decided to put a bunch of junk in _his _room. However, the revenge would be planned when the others got there. Soon the doorbell rang. The girls, too lazy to get up, yelled at Jason to get it. More specifically, Thalia yelled at him. He opened the door to reveal...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi! I haven't decided if this is going to be AU or not. But if it's not, Artemis suspended the no boys rule or something. Also, nobody's dating. Yet. ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO. Sadly.**_

_Last chapter_

_He opened the door to reveal..._

No ones POV

Connor Stoll, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Grover Underwood,Travis Stoll, Luke Castellan, Nico Di Angelo, and Percy Jackson.

"Hey!" said Jason.

"Hey!" replied everyone else.

"Follow me. We'll be hanging in the basement." said Jason. They followed him to the basement. The girls had forgotten about the light switch so the boys were not comepletly in the dark. After they had set up, Jason explained the situation.

"The girls are upstairs in the bonus room. They don't know you're here. They think I'm cleaning my room. Anyone thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We get revenge for all the things they've done to us?" Connor asked.

"No! We have a pizza party!" Leo whisper-yelled.

"Exactly Connor. Leo, we are already going to have a pizza party tonight." said Jason. "Any ideas?"

"We throw a pizza party and don't invite them!" Leo very helpfully suggested.

"No." Nico said very annoyed.

"We could spy on them." Frank said

"That's a good idea!" Percy exclaimed.

"Yeah!" agreed Travis.

"It's settled. We'll spy on them." confirmed Grover. They got to work.

-Beware of line breaks. Beware!-/-

Thalia's POV

We had been listening to random music and a few of us had started crying out of sadness, happiness, and trying not to go insane. (Juniper, Rachel, and me). After 20 minutes of tears, Annabeth put me out of my misery.

"Who wants to play truth or dare?"

A chorus of "Me!"s were heard.

"Ok. Hazel, truth or dare?" Annabeth asked.

"Truth." Hazel replied.

"What happened when you got stuck in that closet with Will?" **AN: I don't know if any of the situations I mention happen in the books or not, but if they do, I don't own them either.**

"Nothing! I swear!" Hazel said, flustered.

"K. Your turn." breathed Annabeth, who was laughing her head off. (She wasn't laughing at Hazel, Juniper had started tickling her. Nobody tried to help her.)

"Rachel, truth or dare?" asked Hazel.

"Dare, obviously."

"I dare you to jump off the roof of the garage." Hazel said. I was so glad that wasn't me.

"Pfft. Easy peasy." Rachel said confidently. We followed her out side and watched as she quickly scaled the side of the garage.

"3, 2...1! Whohoo!" Rachel yelled as she jumped. "Ow!"


End file.
